Redwall Alphabet
by Sauron Gorthaur
Summary: From Alder to Ziral, Asmodeus to Zwilt, poems about the characters of Mossflower Woods and beyond.
1. From Alder to Ziral

**A Redwall Alphabet**

**by Sauron Gorthaur**

**From Alder to Ziral**

A is for Alder, Friar of Redwall

B is for Bescarum; he'll eat it all

C is for Cluny, an evil, one-eyed rat

D is for Dinjer, a little shrew brat

E is for Egburt, a scholarly mole

F is for Fermald; put the spoon in the hole

G is for Gelf, a Redwall monk

H is for Halfchop, Kachunk, Kachunk, Kachunk

I is for Inbar, of Wallyum's holt

J is for Jess; to the weathervane she'll bolt

K is for Kroova, a jovial seabeast

L is for Lask, a lizard sailing East

M is for Mariel, a warriormaid

N is for Nimbalo, for his father, Dagrab slayed

O is for Orlando, who follows Slagar's trail

P is for Plugg, who's lost his tail

Q is for Quickbill, a thieving magpie

R is for Romsca; Lask's orders she'll defy

S is for Swartt; beware the Sixclaw

T is for Taggerung; see the mark upon his paw

U is for Ublaz; don't look into his eyes

V is for Veil; for Bryony he dies

W is for Wudbeak, an old tawny owl

X is in Foxwolf, giving a blood-chilling howl

Y is for Yoofus, a clever vole thief

Z is for Ziral, a Marlfox come to grief


	2. From Arvicola to Zassiliss

**A/N: Thank you to my anonymous reviewer, Rose Emeraldfay; hope you enjoy this one just as much. - Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**From Arvicola to Zassiliss**

A is for Arvicola, a friendly, old vole

B is for Billum, a trustworthy mole

C is for Corpsemakers, Ferhago's backstabbing horde

D is for Damug, wielding Firstblade's sword

E is for Ermath, Ruggen's seer fox

F is for Felldoh; the fox belongs in the box

G is for Grumm, who likes his "zoop"

H is for Hon Rosie, who enjoys a good whoop

I is for Ironbeak, who's taken Great Hall

J is for Jesat, escorting Viola to Redwall

K is for Kurda, who wants Agarnu's power

L is for Lousewort; he's now a Rapscour

M is for Matthias; I – am that is

N is for Nokko, who thinks the Raven's Eye is his

O is for Oilback, who's not the friend he might seem

P is for Porty, who ate a rockcream

Q is for Quarry, to adders it's home

R is for Rakkety Tam, a warrior born to roam

S is for Slipback, Juppa's tailess mate

T is for Tergen; vermin he does hate

U is for Umfry; the Recorder's post he fills

V is for Viska, who smiles as he kills

W is for Wulpp, who Brome told to run

X is in Sagax, a badgerlord's son

Y is for Yoghul; music he'll make

Z is for Zassiliss, the eldest snake


	3. From Asmodeus to Zwilt

**From Asmodeus to Zwilt**

A is for Asmodeus, who stole Martin's sword

B is for Boar, a fated badgerlord

C is for Cornflower; Martin's ghost walks again

D is for Doogy; och, the claymore's his, y' ken

E is for Eulalia, a badger's fearsome cry

F is for Forgrin, whose attempted murder goes awry

G is for Gonff, merry Prince of Mousethieves

H is for Hisk, whom Felldoh's trail deceives

I is for In the Wake of the Red Ship, Luke's tragic tale

J is for Joseph; to Southsward he'll sail

K is for Kaltag, who lights her own death's fire

L is for Lonna, Raga's death his sole desire

M is for Mhera; what can ITTAGALL mean?

N is for Nettlebud, slave to a Marlfox queen

O is for Orkwil, a repentant thief

P is for Peace Island, where three escapees find relief

Q is for Quincewold, last name of Ballaw

R is for Russa, with trusty stick in paw

S is for Sela, a traitor in healer's guise

T is for Tsarmina, Queen of the Thousand Eyes

U is for Ungett, whose Horde shakes the ground

V is for Viola, a stowaway westward bound

W is for Warfang, from the Ridge by Cregga thrown

X is in Saxtus, who recites the poem of Fieldroan

Y is for Yund, for treachery justly paid

Z is for Zwilt, the deadly sable Shade


	4. From Askor to Zaran

**A/N: Thank you to everybeast who's been reviewing. And once again, thank you, Rose EmeraldFay, for the review. Don't worry about it – I completely understand what being busy with school is like. Cheers! – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**From Askor to Zaran**

A is for Askor, who stole the Walking Stone

B is for Burble; he'll plunder Mokkan's throne

C is for Cregga; vermin, beware the rose eyes

D is for Dinger, who makes awful pies

E is for Elmtail, a slave of Malkariss

F is for Frang, who mistrusts great Baliss

G is for Gabool, the dark one called the Wild

H is for Hoffy, by Veil's false tale beguiled

I is for Icetor, sole cure of Dryditch

J is for Jiboa, who will rations rudely snitch

K is for Kolun, Captain of the Rustynail

L is for Luke; in vengeance forth he'll sail

M is for Mirefleck, who's slower than an arrow

N is for Noonvale; no war will this valley harrow

O is for Olav; the wild goose is king

P is for Pikkle, who beats Tubgutt at scoffing

Q is for Quelt, first librarian of Redwall

R is for Ruggum, who discovers old Brockhall

S is for Scruvo, who keeps a tear in his hoard

T is for Truffen, infant prince of Southsward

U is for Urran Voh, who holds peace and Laterose dear

V is for Vilaya, Sable Quean of Althier

W is for Warbeak; Killee! Sparra warrior all brave

X is in Marlfox; Redwall treasure's what they crave

Y is for Yo Karr, the Cavemob's monstrous blight

Z is for Zaran, who wreaks vengeance on Doomwyte


	5. From Arula to Zigu

**From Arula to Zigu**

A is for Arula, who bees 'ee turrible mad beast

B is for Beau; the Bogle wants its feast

C is for Cuthbert, shrew, otter, hare in one

D is for Darkclaw; boiling water is best to shun

E is for Emily, of Log-a-Log Bigclub's clan

F is for Finnbarr, who plays the ottercordian

G is for Grubbage; wot's that ye say?

H is for Hogspit; shrews are tough to slay

I is for Iraktaan, the guardian of the ford

J is for Jukka; with Fleetscut, there's discord

K is for Korvus, the raven Doomwyte

L is for Lollery, cook for a Forthright

M is for Martin, founder warrior of Redwall

N is for Nipwort; with surrender terms, he'll call

O is for Orlug, who "tripped" on his blade

P is for Phredd; with a scone, he'll banter trade

Q is for Quince, a captain of the Long Patrol

R is for Razzid; the Greenshroud's on a roll

S is for Skipper, a warrior water dog

T is for Triggut, a maddened, old hedgehog

U is for Ullig, whose cruelty Nettlebud stops

V is for Vitch; best watch out for "wasps"

W is for Wonwill, who can knock you on your tail

X is in Sixclaw, kindred mark of Swartt and Veil

Y is for Yik, who will Maudie's patience wear

Z is for Zigu, who messed with the wrong hare


End file.
